


Leather and Lingerie

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Crowe and Prompto wear Gladio's clothes, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Not Beta'd, Polyamory, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vague talk of pregnancy, butt plug, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: There are many things in the world that Gladio was trained to expect. That kind of responsibility came with the title of Royal Shield. What Gladio didn't expect when he opened the door to his studio apartment one cool, autumn evening was the sight of his partners tangled up on the couch... making out... in lingerie... and wearing his clothes.





	Leather and Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely self-indulgent fic for an extremely rare ot3.

    There are many things in the world that Gladio was trained to expect. That kind of responsibility came with the title of Royal Shield. What Gladio didn't expect when he opened the door to his studio apartment one cool, autumn evening was the sight of his partners tangled up on the couch... making out... in lingerie... and wearing his clothes.

    Honest to gods, he should have expected it. It was far from the first time they had donned such outfits, but seeing them in such lewd positions right there on the couch, the first thing to be seen upon opening the door-

    Gladio slammed the door shut, remembering himself. He did not need his neighbors passing by that view. And what a view it was.

    Crowe lie propped against the armrest, clad in sheer black panties with lace accents, a black satin garter belt, and black stockings. On top, she wore only his leather Crownsguard jacket. Dark nipples peeked out as a hand pushed the leather aside and an eager mouth teased and licked at a pert bud.

    On top of her, straddling one of her thighs and rolling his hips languidly, was Prompto. He was wearing Gladio's Crownsguard tank top - so large and loose on him that his pink, pierced nipples were on full display when one of the straps slid off his freckled shoulder. Underneath, he wore a simple pair of pale pink panties.

    Prompto let out soft little grunts as he drew the bud into his mouth. Crowe sighed and bit her lip, raising her leg slightly, urging the blond to grind her thigh more - and he did. Prompto released her nipple and rested his head against her chest, panting.

    "That feel good, baby?" Crowe crooned softly, combing her fingers through his wavy hair. The other hand, Gladio finally noticed, was rubbing Prompto through the thin cotton as he rutted. There was a dark, wet spot at the head, glistening with moisture as a fresh gush of precum pushed through the fabric.

    "Mmhm..." Prompto hummed.

    "Gladdy's home, we should show him how wet you are. Show him how messy you're gonna make the panties I gave you." Crowe teased, throwing a quick glance to the large man drooling at the door. She smirked, "Like what you see, big guy?"

    Prompto let out a low, long moan as he met Gladio's gaze with his darkened blue eyes.

    "I wish he had gotten to see how well you ate me out earlier. Both of you have wicked tongues. He was such a good boy... made me so wet, and made me come so hard."

    Gladio's legs guided him closer, and Prompto visibly shuddered. He let one hand trail up a pale thigh, and over the curve of his ass. The blond whimpered, hips twitching. Then, the hand traveled to Crowe's cheek, caressing over her jaw, and running lightly down her neck and collarbone, to her warm breast. He brushed the pad of his thumb across her nipple. She inhaled shakily, eyes fluttering closed.

    "I'm kinda jealous, I gotta say... You both look so good..." Gladio's voice rumbled, stooping low to capture Crowe's lips. She coyly teased his tongue with the tip of hers, pulling away with a small grin.

    "Prom deserves a proper reward for doing such a good job and being patient. How 'bout you help him out?" She whispered, giving the now obvious bulge in his jeans a light squeeze.

    "Happy to. Hey, sunshine..." Gladio moved to the blond with a fond smile. Prompto raised his head and met Gladio's lips with an impatience that made him chuckle. Prompto's tongue curled around his, and Gladio found himself melting into the familiar comfort of his boyfriend's kiss. He groaned, still tasting his girlfriend on Prompto's mouth.

    "Fuck..." He growled. Standing straight, shrugging his coat off, and stripping his shirt. His jeans and underwear joined them on the floor shortly after.

    Two pairs of eyes focused on him - or more specifically, his cock. He silently thanked past-Gladio for taking a thorough shower earlier after training, especially as he watched his partners converge, licking and sucking any part of his length they could reach.

    Gladio closed his eyes, focusing on his balance as the combined wet heat of their mouths threatened to bring him to his knees. He tried to keep still, but he couldn't help his hips jerking a bit as they took turns swirling their tongues around the head.

    He said nothing, only lifted their chins to get their attention. They pulled away and Gladio slid a hand under Prompto's panties and pulled them down. His breath hitched, and he traced the gleaming edge of a stainless steel plug.

    "No prep needed." Prompto sighed, wiggling his hips. Gladio smirked and nipped at one of his plump cheeks.

    "Let's give you that reward, yeah?" Gladio gave Prompto's ass a quick smack. The laughter that fell from Prompto's mouth sounded like tinkling bells. It quickly transformed into a choked moan as Crowe brought her attention back to his aching cock.

    She drew Prompto in for several sweet kisses, pulling away with a hum, "You sound so good, Prom... Can't wait to hear what you'll sound like fucking me while Gladdy fucks you."

    Gladio chose that moment to nudge the plug, making Prompto cry out.

    "Gods, yes! Please!" Prompto begged, reaching back for the plug, "Ngh... Take it out, please... Wanna feel you."

    "How can I say no to that?" Gladio said while sliding the dirtied panties down Prompto's thighs. Once they maneuvered enough to toss the garment aside, Gladio began working the plug out.

    A lid clicked as Crowe poured lube onto her fingers, pulled the panties to the side, and began working herself open for the blond. Between watching Crowe pleasure herself and feeling the plug being pulled out, Prompto was practically vibrating with anticipation.

    Gladio scooped up the bottle of lube and generously coated his cock before easily sliding three fingers into Prompto.

    "Gods, you're fucking perfect." Gladio murmured, lining up his dick and rubbing teasingly against Prompto's fluttering hole.

    "Come on, angelface," Crowe cooed, handling Prompto's cock while the blond concentrated on bracing himself for what was about to happen, "I can't wait for you to fill me up."

    "Gods... I can't... I can't wait anymore..." Prompto whimpered, peering over his shoulder.

    Gladio wordlessly pressed a kiss on the back of Prompto's neck as he pushed in, his weight causing Prompto to sink into Crowe. There was a chorus of moans and gasps from the trio.

    Gladio bit his lip hard to control himself, pulling out of Prompto slightly. "Okay, babe. You set the pace. Wanna see how well you can fuck both of us at the same time."

    There was only a low moan in return. It took a few moments as Prompto steeled himself, but finally he began to move. He pulled half-way out of Crowe, which pushed him flush with Gladio's hips. He shuddered and groaned, taking another moment before plunging back into Crowe.

    "Oh, fuck!" Prompto panted.

    "I was about to say..." Crowe breathed, leaning her head back as Prompto continued rolling his hips between the two. She squeezed and rubbed a darkened nipple with one hand while the other massaged her swollen clit.

    Gladio's cock throbbed hard inside tight, hot walls every time Prompto's body twitched with building pleasure. With the view and the show beforehand, he knew he wasn't going to last very long, and it was getting harder to stay still.

    Crowe's breaths were getting faster and shallower, which meant she was getting close. Prompto's movements became more erratic, and finally Gladio growled low. He snapped his hips forward, and his partners gasped.

    "Gladdy..." Prompto whimpered, left arm craning behind Gladio's head to tangle his fingers in thick, brunet locks.

    His slim, lean body was open and pliant for Gladio. He left a trail of kisses down Prompto's neck and ran his hand down Prompto's side. His fingers traced every dip and curve - Gladio knew it like the back of his hand. He'd mapped out every part of this body, every freckle, every scar, and every place that made the blond squirm and arch.

    Prompto moved with Gladio, allowing the large man to propel him forward, deep into Crowe, who was now clutching whatever part of the couch cushion she could reach. A deep blush stained the tops of her cheeks, and she could do little else than let out breathy, little moans. Gladio moved his hands off of Prompto, and placed them under Crowe's knees before pushing her legs into the air. The change in angle made Crowe's eyes go wide, and her toes almost immediately began to curl.

    Her hair was wild and spread out around her shoulders, and her kiss-swollen lips fell open. Crowe was always beautiful, but seeing her in the throes of passion was stunning. Gladio especially loved the way her chest flushed, and the slight tremble in her breast and stomach as she hurtled toward climax.

    "Gods, right there! Aahhh- just like that!" Crowe could barely get out. The fingers still at her clit began swirling in vigorous circles, and her breath hitched.

    Crowe must have been squeezing him tight because Prompto clenched around Gladio, and it felt like heaven. Gladio groaned and rutted as deep as he could in that perfect ass. Prompto started babbling as Gladio's cock rubbed back and forth against his prostate. "I'm... gods, fuck, I'm gonna cum!" The blond sobbed. "You're so wet and you feel so good... You both... Mmm-!"

    With a small, high-pitched cry, Crowe was the first to topple over the edge. Her body went taut, and she curled inward as she gasped. Her legs and stomach clenched and twitched with each rapid wave of ecstasy that washed over her. Gladio continued pumping into Prompto, but the smaller man stilled, eyes screwed shut as he rode through the force of her orgasm.

    Gladio knew well: when Crowe came, she came hard and her walls were like a vice.

    "Go on, baby. I wanna see your cock fill that pretty, little pussy full of cum." Gladio whispered into Prompto's ear, releasing Crowe's legs. Instead, he brushed his rough fingers over hard, pink nipples, then tugged lightly at the steel barbells going through them: Prompto's absolute weakness.

    The moans that forced their way out of Prompto's throat echoed off the walls. His back arched, and he rolled his hips between the bodies sandwiching him, fast and frantic as he chased his orgasm.

    Under them, Crowe's body went lax and Gladio saw the small, eager smile spread across her face.

    "Mmm... Cum for us, angelface." She murmured.

    Prompto didn't try to lower his voice, and Gladio was happy for it - damn what their neighbors might think if they hear it. Prompto sounded incredible like this.

    With one, two, three, four more thrusts, Prompto stilled once more. Gladio did too, hips flush to Prompto's ass and holding his breath until he felt the first strong clench of muscles. The brunet couldn't help shivering at the sensation. His hips jerked- he was so damn close, and even the smallest movement had his gut tightening so fast it overwhelmed him.

    The release washed over his body, rippling through until it reached his brain and made the back of his head go fuzzy and numb. He groaned as he watched the base of his cock throb, and he imagined the sensation of being pumped full of cum.

    Once his high subsided, Gladio slowly pulled out, just a trickle of white seed escaping before he picked up the plug and eased it back into his boyfriend. Prompto sighed, resting his forehead against Crowe's as she started stroking his face and hair.

    Gladio plopped down on the carpeted floor by the couch with a grunt. With a curled finger, he stroked Prompto's arm, "Let's see how you did, chocobo."

    His eyes were glued to where Prompto and Crowe were joined. As the blond's softening length left her, she let the spend ooze out in its wake. Gladio made a pleased sound and kissed whatever skin he could reach for both of them.

    "You did so well, babe. Gods, that was amazing!" Crowe sighed.

    Prompto could only hum as he practically melted against Crowe, eyelids already drooping. Crowe herself looked like she might join him in a nap, so Gladio hoisted himself up and gently shook them.

    "Come on. Let's shower really quick and then we can all get in bed."

    It was slow-going, but Gladio finally got his partners corraled into their bathroom, getting the water started while Prompto fumbled with the straps of Crowe's garter belt. Prompto looked so tiny in Gladio's shirt, and looked even more adorable as he skewed his mouth to the side in a frown.

    "I can handle it myself, blondie." Crowe scolded, but there was no real heat to her tone.

    "What kind of man am I if I can't take care of my lady?" Prompto pouted, and Crowe went soft immediately.

    "Oh, fine..." She muttered with a fond grin, "You're lucky I love you." Gladio snorted; they were both weak when faced with Prompto's big, blue, doe-eyed pouts. However, Gladio also knew how independent and strong-willed Crowe was, and knew that if she really didn't want help, she'd say so.

    With a victorious laugh, Prompto straightened and placed a chaste kiss to Crowe's smiling lips. She draped her arms over his shoulders and continued the kiss while Prompto slid her lacy, and now messy, panties down.

    Gladio joined his partners as they nuzzled each other, pushing his jacket off of Crowe's shoulders, then pulling his tank top off of Prompto.

    "C'mon, clothes off." Gladio said, tugging Crowe's stockings down.

    "Impatient..." Crowe mumbled, pressing kisses against Gladio's stubbly jaw.

    "Only 'cause I wanna curl up in bed with you and sleep." Gladio reasoned, meeting her lips and then seeking a kiss from the blond.

    Without another word, they all stepped into the shower. Gladio eased the plug out of Prompto's ass again and watched as the water washed away the cum that finally started sliding down pale thighs.

    "You did such a good job, sweetheart." Crowe praised Prompto, helping Gladio clean him up.

    "Guuuys..." Prompto whined, suddenly self-conscious now that he was out of the zone.

    "Hey. Take the compliment, babe." Gladio said, pressing his lips against his damp forehead.

    Prompto nodded, but still ducked his head. They continued their shower with quiet murmurs of conversation until they were all clean. It wasn't until they'd dried off and gravitated together in a group embrace, sandwiching Crowe, that Prompto piped up again.

    "So, uh... do you think maybe this will be the one?" He asked, resting his chin on Crowe's shoulder so he could look between her and Gladio. His hands on her hips inched closer to her stomach.

    "Could be. Time will tell." Crowe answered softly.

    "Someone's eager." Gladio chuckled.

    "Well, yeah. Don't act like you aren't too." Prompto retorted, but Gladio quieted him with a kiss.

    "And if this isn't the one... then we'll just try again. Or we can try again in the morning. I'm not gonna lie, I don't wanna have to wait for a pregnancy test to have sex again." Crowe said with finality.

    There was a moment's pause before smiles spread over Gladio and Prompto's faces to match Crowe's. Gladio felt a tug of affection in his chest. It didn't matter how they did it, and it didn't matter which of the two men it was - the three of them were going to start a family.

    And though it didn't matter how, Gladio definitely wouldn't complain if he walked in on his partners wearing his clothes again.

    The blond yawned and nuzzled against Crowe's neck, "Mmm... Sleepy..."

    "I bet, being the center of attention today. Come on, it's bedtime." Gladio said.

    "We haven't even had dinner yet." Crowe laughed, absentmindedly playing with a lock of Gladio's hair.

    Gladio rolled his eyes, "Nap time, then."

    "Woo, nap time..." Prompto muttered, already dozing off where he stood.

    Soon enough, they were in bed - Gladio in the center, and his partners tucked up on both his sides - with the covers drawn up. Wrapped up in his own little slice of heaven, Gladio was so warm, so cozy, that he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
